Report 908
Report #908 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Spawn Org: Nihilists Status: Rejected Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: We agree with Tulemrah's comment; not every ability should work with every tactic. If you are going for a sleep lock, you should opt not to use a spawn. Problem: The demon spawn is a 2 power mythical skill that summons a little demon (by little, it dies quickly, is able to be critted against), that does about 200 damage and a random amount of bleeding up to 100 health, it attacks reasonably fast at five seconds, preventing any form of sleeplock by waking the enemy up. Solution #1: Change the demon spawn's attack to an attack that doesn't wake enemes up but still does bleeding. Solution #2: Change the demon spawn attack from damage with bleeding to endurance draining with bleeding. Solution #3: Increase the bleeding while removing the damage. Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 19:35 writes: How many spawn can be summoned on a single target? ---on 7/14 @ 21:50 writes: A Nihilist can only have one demon spawn active at the target, as long as their archdemon is alive. You can't order it passive, nor can you order it to attack anyone else, it will only attack the person it was called against ---on 7/15 @ 18:17 writes: Solution 1 is fine ---on 7/16 @ 03:09 writes: Why do you have to summon a spawn when you're going for a sleep lock? Does it contribute to your kill condition in any way? Seems to me you should just not summon one if you want to sleep lock. ---on 7/17 @ 03:47 writes: You can't call it off, it lasts a long time and with a fast attack rate, it's basically sleep lock immunity. If you switch your strategy after you've summoned it then you are out of luck. Support solution 1. ---on 7/17 @ 03:57 writes: Its also pretty helpful for achieving a wrack kill, forcing an enemy to clot by stacking up bleeding while they are asleeping. And the main method for achieving a wrack kill is burst damage while the enemy is asleep, so largely this skill goes very unused. ---on 7/17 @ 21:22 writes: Solution #1 supported. ---on 7/18 @ 17:55 writes: For clarification: are you suggesting switching Spawn to do no damage but only the current bleeding level, so it can keep stacking it up when a target is sleeping (in solution 1)? I do not like solution 2 at all, no need for it to be doing endurance drain on top of it. I'm not sure that the bleeding really needs to be upped either, so I'm leaning towards solution 1 at this point. ---on 7/21 @ 08:32 writes: Xenthos: The spawn to do the exact same damage and bleeding levels, but just not wake the person up. For solution 2, the damage/bleeding is pretty miniscule, just an example: it would take three minutes of the spawn hitting me to do 7200 endurance at 200 each time it hits, when the spawn costs 2 power to spawn and is easily killed (and critable against, and its attacks are absorbed by RoA, and bodyguard protects against the damage). Just another example, Veyrzhul's log on the forums had him asleep for 17 seconds before he was dead, if a Nihilist were to do that same thing with a spawn, they would only stack maximum up to 300 bleeding in that time you were asleep (or 900 mana for clotting if you wake up after 17 seconds of sleeping). But its random, so there is an equal opportunity to be hit with 300 bleeding after 17 seconds asleep as it is to be hit with 36 bleeding after 17 seconds asleep. ---on 7/26 @ 19:19 writes: OPPOSED, agree with Tulemrah. I had the same comment on that ribbachi report, it's either/or with some of these abilities. Multiple abilities means you have *options*, not absolute synergy. ---on 7/26 @ 20:01 writes: Not ribbachi, homunculus, I guess. ---on 7/31 @ 08:23 writes: I'm inclined to solution 1 as a reasonable choice.